Pregnant to a vampire
by HelloBatty73
Summary: There's drama in every house hold, but the Drake's have had enough drama in the last year to last the a life-time.But what happens when Lucy and Nichalas decide to have sex? What happen's when Lucy get's pregnant? Warning lemons!
1. I'm pregnant

WARNING! Story replays back to the books so if you haven't read all four of them I suggest you do!

CHAPTER ONE: I'M PREGNANT

LUCY'S P.O.V

I walked up to my house my school bag heavy on my shoulder; I turned around once I reached the porch and locked my car. I unlocked the front door and walked inside, Gandhi and Van Helsing, our wolf hounds came barreling down the stairs towards me.

I clicked my fingers at them and they stopped immediately and sniffed me, before heading into the lounge room, I guess it was a good idea to listen to Isabeau huh?

I rolled my eyes at our dogs fighting over who would get the lounge and headed into the kitchen, and towards the fridge after dropping my bag down on the floor near the table. I searched through the fridge for my chocolate stash and growled when I couldn't find it.

"Damn it mum!" I shouted and jumped when I heard footsteps upstairs. It had only just hit sunset and only a few stars were out so it couldn't be a _Hel Blar _or a vampire.I relaxed when I saw it was only my cousin Christabel, she had gotten home a lot earlier than me because I had gotten detention. Mums gonna kill me.

"Lucy?" she asked, I smiled, "Yeah. Sorry if I scared you" she shook her head, "Mum found my chocolate stash" I grumbled glaring at the fridge door that was now closed, she grinned, I did a double take, yep my cousin Christabel the book worm grinned where's a camera when you need one?

I watched as she headed towards the cupboard, and pulled out a box. This time I grinned it was my chocolate stash, "Your mum was going through the foods" she said handing it over, I rubbed it against my cheek, like a thief would with a priceless artifact.

"Oh Christa! I love you sooo much!" She laughed, then her words sunk in. "How come she was going through the foods?" I asked, "Two words" she said holding up two fingers and put one down when she said, "Food, shop-ping" I groaned " Great more Tofu" she laughed again "Well I'm going to meet Connor at the bookstore" she said, I nodded as I ate a piece of chocolate.

"Hey Luce?" I heard her shout "Yeah?" I shouted back, "I kind of forgot I don't have a car?" I laughed, "Take mine, its needs gas though!" I heard her pick up my keys, "Ok!" I heard her shut the door before the start of my car and it driving away was heard.

I looked at the time, _5:45pm_ Nicholas would be here at seven, so I might as well get my homework over and done with. It was movie night and mum and dad were out for the night and so was Christabel. Her and Connor were gonna hang out and go to all the good bookstores in town. This meant, Nicholas and I would be alone for the night.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

By the time I had finished my homework it was _6:59pm_. Nicholas would be here any moment now. Suddenly the dogs ran to the front door and started barking. I got up and walked over to the front door and opened it to see Nick's jeep parked out front but I couldn't see him, "Nick?" I asked unsure, I jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, before a gentle kiss was placed on my neck.

"Nick" I whispered leaning back against him, feeling comfortable in his strong arms, I shut the door with my foot, and turned around and kissed him. We broke apart after a while because I needed air, it wasn't really something he needed, and it sucked.

"What are we watching?" he asked me as we walked into the lounge room, "Hmm" I said, placing a finger on my chin, "How about….Titanic?" he chuckled and nodded his head, I walked over to the DVD shelf and got the movie and put it in and pressed play, I turned around and walked over to Nicholas and huggled up to him on the couch, my head was on his chest and his arms were around my waist.

We watched it in comfortable silence that was until the sex scene came, and it turned awkward. I looked up at Nicholas he was staring at the T.V, and I thought he didn't care, that was until his grip around my waist tightened. Unconiously or not, I didn't know. "Nick?" I asked sitting up and looking at him.

"What's wron-"I was cut off when his lips were suddenly on mine. When he pulled back to allow me to breath I realized he had moved us so that I lay on my back and he was hovering above me. I gasped and he used the chance to entwine our tongues, before he picked me up bridal style and carrying me upstairs to my room without even breaking the kiss.

Once in my room, he closed the door with his foot, before walking over to my bed and gently laying me down on the mattress, before pulling off his shirt and climbing on top of me. I gasped when his fangs scraped my neck. He kissed my lips and his tongue began a war with mine for dominance.

I lost myself to him, along with my most prized possession, my virginity.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I was shaken awake by Nicholas an hour after we fell asleep, "Nicky?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. " Luce your parents are coming down the driveway", he said getting up and using my perfume to cover up the smell. I shot up and my eyes widened, "I gotta go ok?" he said kissing my forehead. "I'll see you later ok?" I nodded and watched as he left the room and I quickly ran into my bathroom and got in the shower, it's a good thing I don't have school tomorrow.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

NICHOLAS P.O.V

It's been two months since Lucy and I had sex. No one knows about it yet and I'm hoping to keep it that way. She hadn't been over for two weeks now and she hasn't replied to my texts' or calls.

I could hear everything in our house, from Connors typing on his computer to the sound of my Girl's car coming up the driveway. I smirked and ran down the stairs and out the front door and stopped on the porch in time to see Lucy being "attacked" by the dogs.

I laughed and she looked up at me. Her expression was enough for me to though that something was wrong. "Luce? What's wrong?" I asked hugging her; she wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face into my chest.

"Luce?" I asked, placing an arm around her shoulder and walking her inside, we sat in the lounge room and I got her some water.

"Luce please" I whispered, she was really scaring me now, I sat down next her and she layed down on my lap and buried her face in my stomach, "What's wrong? Please Lucy" I was begging now, "I'm pregnant" she said quietly but I still heard her, "Your what?" and apparently so could everyone else, who were now standing in the lounge room.

***BANG***

Solange fainted and Lucy buried her face further into my stomach, I wrapped an around her hesitantly but protectively, '_Pregnant, with a baby'_ I thought looking down at her, '_My baby' _I thought running my fingers through her hair, _'We created a life' _I smiled at that thought.

"Nicholas Drake! You got your sixteen year old girlfriend pregnant?" well shit, I'm in deep shit now.


	2. Telling the Hamiltons

LUCY P.O.V

I buried my face further into his stomach; I couldn't look at the other Drake's. "Solange" I heard Helena say, "Yes?" Solange replied, _I guess she's awake now_, I thought. "Take Lucy upstairs", I felt her hand on my shoulder, and my grip tightened around Nicholas' waist, "Luce, you need to go with Sol" I heard him whisper in my ear,

I looked up at him, he smiled and kissed me, while gently rubbing my stomach, I felt everyone's eyes on his movements. I reluctantly pulled back and stood up. I followed Solange, but stopped at the doorway, and looked back at him, I stepped forward, he smiled, "It's ok Luce, I'll be up in a minute" I continued to follow Solange, who had stopped on the fifth step so I could catch up. We walked up the stairs and she.

Once at the top of the stairs Solange placed a reassuring hand on the small of my back, "Lucy, let's go to my room." I shook my head and walked past her room and into Nicholas' and laid down and pulled the covers over me, they still smelt like him, _he must have woken up not too long ago_. I snuggled into their warmth.

NICHOLAS P.O.V

I sensed that Lucy had gone into my room and layed down on my bed. I sighed. "Nicholas Drake, I cannot believe that you got her pregnant!" mum growled, "Yeah bro, that's something we all thought Quinn would do" Logan said smirking, "Yea- Hey!" Quinn said then turned to me, "But nice job bro, even if you're probably gonna end up as dust once her dad finds out" I glared at him. "Boy's stop it" mum said, glaring at Quinn and Logan before turning to me, "Nicholas, do you have any idea how strong you are compared to Lucy?" she asked, a glare clearly set on her feature's.

"What do you mean?" I asked she sighed, "She's human Nicholas" she said, I gave her the "Duh" look, she sighed again, "Nicholas, your stronger than she is" again I gave her the "Duh" look only my eyes narrowed in confusion a little bit, again she sighed, "Fine let me show you" I arched a brow, "Lucy! Solange! Can you please come down here?"

LUCY P.O.V

Solange and I were sitting on Nicholas' bed, talking about the baby, "So, are you going to keep it?" she asked, I looked at her and nodded, "Mum and dad would kill me if I got an abortion, so would your brother" I said, nodded. "Lucy! Solange! Can you come down here please?" Helena's sudden shout caused me to jump and my heart skip a beat.

We got up and headed downstairs and Solange accidently bumped me in a recent wound that hadn't healed yet and I winced, "Lucy? You ok?" she asked, I smiled and nodded, we walked into the lounge room and Helena signaled me to walk over to her, "Yes?" I asked, once I had reached her. Her hands came up and she quickly undid the buttons on the flannel shirt I was wearing before I could protest and I was thanking god that I was wearing a tank top underneath.

She took off the shirt to reveal the purple and yellowish bruises I had received from Nicholas' grip the night we slept together. Gasps resounded throughout the room; there were bruises on my arms and shoulders. A sudden gust of wind ruffled my hair, but no windows were open. I looked to my left in time to see Nicholas; his eyes were wide and were tracing my bruises.

His gaze traveled down to the one on my arm, "Luce, I'm so sorr-" he stopped and his eyes widened more, I followed his gaze, he was staring at my stomach ,which was usually really flat, but now had a noticeable bump if I didn't wear anything over my tank top. "Whoa" I heard the other Drake brother say, I looked at them, they had moved so they could see what it was their brother was staring at.

"Guys, stop it! It's not a part of the circus so stop staring at it like that!" I shouted grabbing my shirt back from Helena and running out of the room, and upstairs to Nicholas' room. Once inside I locked the door. All the doors in the Drake house now ad a dead bolt on both sides of the door. The only difference is, the locks are not the same. It's for when I stay over and there's not enough blood, or if I need to get away from a crazy blood thirsty Solange, and so I can get into the quickest room. Luckily, that hasn't happened yet.

As I thought back to the way the guys were staring at my bump, I began to cry, I hated the way they stared at it like it was a part of the circus, and I just felt the need to protect my unborn baby from their gazes. A knock on the door made me jump, and sniffled. "What?" I whimpered out, " Lucy, open up, please" it was Logan who answered, I knew I didn't have to speak louder than a whisper for them to hear, when they were only standing on the other side of the door.

I stared at my flannel shirt that I had thrown on the floor, it only left me in a black tank and loose jeans. I sniffled again, "Is Nicholas there?" I whimpered out, I heard the shuffling of feet before "Yeah babe, I'm here" I heard Nicholas say, I turned around and opened the door; their gazes once again fell on my bump. I sniffled again and there gazes shot up to meet mine "Luce" I heard Nicholas say, I looked over at him before I ran into his arms and buried my face into his chest.

He held me tight, but gently and picked me up and carried me into his room before laying me gently on his bed, before he walked around it and climbed in and wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my stomach. The other Drake's filled the room; thank god it wasn't very small.

My eyes locked with Solange's and I turned in Nicholas' arms and buried my face in his chest, he placed the blanket over me, before he wrapped his arms around me. "What are you two planning on doing?" I heard Liam ask, the room was silent for a little while before Helena spoke, "Are you thinking of getting an abortion?" I shot up and shot daggers at her "Heck no!" I shouted placing my hands on my stomach protectively.

Nicholas places his hands on my shoulder and I lean back against his chest, "Luce, she was just asking" he said rubbing my stomach, I have a feeling he'll be doing that a lot, "Sorry" I muttered, "it's ok Lucy" she replied with a small smile. "Ok, I'll call your mother and tell her what's going on, and we'll have to home school you for the rest of the year and high school" I again shot up to protest but she cut me off and Nicholas pulled me back against his chest so he could once again caress my stomach, "No, Lucy you can't go to normal school any more, Your human" her eyes went to Nicholas, "But Nicholas isn't" I looked at him then back at her, "And since that baby is Nicholas' as well as yours, the baby will be born human, but when it turns sixteen it will genetically change into a vampire, like the other's" she said staring at my bump, I looked down at the ground, "I forgot about that" I mumbled.

"Ok, fine, as long as you teach me" I said looking up at her, she nodded and left, the other Drake's following behind, Solange stayed back for a few seconds before following the other's out and closing the door behind her. My chin wobbled, before I turned in his arms and buried my face into Nicholas' chest and cried.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I must have fallen asleep, because I was shaken awake Nicholas. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, "Nick? How long was I asleep?" I asked, he sighed helping me sit up, "A few hours, the sun will rise in two hours, and" he looked down at my stomach caressing it, I placed a hand over his, "And?" he sighed again, and looked up at me, "And?" I pressed harder, "And your parents are here, and they know" his gaze fell to my stomach, "And they know about the baby and the plan, mum told them"

I sighed standing up and putting on my Flannel shirt again, "Might as well get this over with" I said heading out of the room and into the lounge room. Mum shot up as soon as she saw me and ran to me, wrapping her arms around me she said, "Lucky moon, your are totally getting a chastity belt" she said, I rolled my eyes, "A little late mum" I turned to Nicholas, it was then I noticed the bruise on his face and I walked over to him and raised my hand to his cheek and gently touched it, he winced "Who did th-" then realization hit me "Dad!" I shouted.

He merely shrugged "He should of kept it in his pants" he said, I growled "it was consensual" I said and balled my fist at my side, "He's eighteen and your sixteen, which means you're a minor, and I could have him charged with statutory rape" he said shrugging again, "Do that and you'll never see this child" I growled placing my hands on my stomach, he sighed "Fine."

I nodded and turned back to Nicholas "I'll be fine" he said, and then whispered, as to not piss off my dad, "I'm a vampire, remember?" I sighed and nodded. "I'm a little, hungry, I'm gonna get something to eat" I aid everyone nodded.

NICHOLAS P.O.V

We sat in the lounge room and I sat as far away from Lucy's dad as possible. Mum and dad were talking Lucy's parents about the plan again, when it hit me .The smell of blood. I shot up; everyone stared at me, "Nicholas? What's wrong?" mum asked, "I smell blood" I said, they sniffed the air, "it's coming from the kitchen" Logan said, my gaze shot to the direction of the kitchen, "Lucy" I whispered before running to the kitchen, everyone following. We made it in time to see Lucy pull the flask away from her mouth.

Blood was on her chin and teeth. I walked over to her and took the flask away from her and looked at it, it should have had two liter's of blood in it, I looked up at Lucy, then at my parents and gestured at the flask, "It's empty" I said, before looking back at Lucy, who had an innocent look on her face, she just smiled showing blood covered teeth.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**Ok let me know what yall think. Seriously I really wanna know, flames accepted as long as there done nicely please.**


	3. Craving's

CHAPTER 3: CRAVING'S

**NICHOLAS P.O.V**

Lucy's parents gave the reaction I was expecting, shocked my parents, however, were calm, and didn't really react. Mum walked over to me and took the flask from my hand and gently placed it in the sink.

Everyone was still staring at Lucy, "What?" she asked, looking between them, "I was hungry" she said, a cute pout on her lip. I sighed and walked over to her. She had a thin trail of blood on her chin and I licked it up, causing her to blush.

"Nicholas" mum said, I turned and looked at her, I wrapped my arms around Lucy, and In turn, she buried her face in my chest, "its normal for a human who is carrying a vampire child to crave and drink blood" she said, walking closer to us, "And like us" she said, pulling up the sleeve to Lucy's flannel shirt, gasps resounded throughout the room, "The mother's wounds heal" she said, Lucy stared at her arm, that only a few minutes ago, had bruises on them.

"How?" she asked, "How is it even possible?" mum smiled, "Lucy, like I said earlier, the fact that your pregnant with a vampire baby, your wounds will heal when you drink blood" she nodded, "As i said earlier, as long as your pregnant, you'll crave things a normal human won't. The blood helps heal you're your wounds like it does for us, because when the baby turns sixteen, it will genetically turn into a vampire."

I decided it was late enough so I picked her up and headed towards the stairs, I turned back and looked over my shoulder once I reached the bottom step. "Sun's about to come up, we should go to bed." I said, they nodded and headed upstairs, "He's right, let's go" I heard mum say before I closed the door to my bedroom, I laid Lucy down on the bed, before climbing in next to her. She moved closer to me I placed my hands on her stomach, and fell asleep.

-X-X-X-X-

When I awoke, it was dark. I rolled over in the bed, and in my drowsy state, didn't notice how close to the edge I was, and I fell off, with a loud thump. When I sat up I realized Lucy wasn't there, I stood up and walked to the bathroom, when I heard the sound of retching coming from it. I pushed on the door and found Lucy hunched over it, her head was resting on her arm on the toilet bowl, but when she threw up, her hands went to her stomach.

I walked over to her, I placed a hand on her back, after tying her hair back, it had grown a little in the last two month, it was normal, vamps have long hair, so since she was carrying a vampire child, her hair would grow too. "Thanks Nick" she said, without looking.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked, she spat into the toilet bowl, "The baby, its moves when your near" she said, before vomiting again, she then stood up, "That's usually about it" she said, walking over to the sink, and she began rinsing her mouth out, "And now its kicking" she said.

"Does that mean someone else is near?" I asked, she nodded and walked over to the door, before opening it to reveal Solange, "Yeah it kicks when Solange is near." I chuckled, "Looks like it doesn't like you Sol" I received a glare from her before she 'Hmpf' and left.

I chuckled, "You hungry?" I asked, turning to face Lucy, she nodded, and took my hand, "Got any more blood?" she asked, I sighed and lead her to the kitchen, where I pulled out a flask and bottle of blood from the fridge.

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

He handed me the flask, and I opened it, I stared at the red liquid inside, before looking up at him, he smiled, his fangs fully extended, obviously because of the blood, "Luce, its ok, mum says she craved blood too, when she was pregnant with us" he said I nodded and started to drink it, the red hot liquid flowing and running down the back of my throat, like chocolate syrup.

You would think it tasted bad, but it didn't. It tasted delicious. I must of spoken out loud, because Nick replied by saying, "Its normal, remember your carrying a vampire's child. Mum said it'd taste a lot different to you now because you're carrying the child of a vampire, if you weren't pregnant you probably wouldn't even consider drinking it." He said, _damn straight _I thought, suddenly my craving changed, "Got any chocolate?" I asked, he chuckled, I loved the sound of it, so deep and sexy.

He opened the fridge to get some, while he wasn't looking, I finished off the blood, but the baby wasn't happy with that, I dropped the flask, luckily it was empty, and I ran upstairs, Nicholas was there already, pushing the door open to the hallway bathroom, I wouldn't make it to the one in the in his room.

I made it just in time and threw up in the toilet bowl, surprisingly, it was not red. Nicholas rubbed my back in slow calming circles. Once I'd finished vomiting, I stood and began to wash my mouth out, the baby suddenly began kicking, I placed my hand on it and sighed, "What do you want Solange?" I asked, she stepped into the bathroom, "How'd you know I was there?" she asked, I crossed my arms, "The baby" I said shifting my weight to my left leg, "It doesn't like you", I heard Nicholas snort behind me.

Her fist balled at her sides, "Why wouldn't it like me?" she asked, I glared at her, "Oh I don't know, maybe because when I came to check up on my cousin after she was changed you had my boyfriend kick me out of the house for talking bad about that bastard Constantine!" I shouted, a little louder than I should have. But I was mad. Then suddenly, one second I was eye level with her, the next I was staring up at her from the ground, I was leaning against the vanity.

Nick's eyes were wide, Solange what the hell?" he shouted, she had moved so fast, I hadn't even notice her move, I was about to say something else, when something trickled down my face, I placed my hand to it, my eyes widened, so did there's. On the tips of my fingers was blood, my blood.

Nick was beside me in an instant, he lifted me up in his arms. Solange moved to touch me, I glared at her, "**Don't. Touch. Me.**" I hissed, she recoiled back, Nicholas ran down stairs, me safely in his arms, "Nicholas, what happened? We heard a thump and-Lucy!" Helena gasped, "I'm taking her to the hospital" Nick said, she nodded and nick had me outside in the front seat of his jeep in no time.

We pulled out of the driveway, I had a towel pressed against my head, "Here" nick said, handing me a bottle of blood, I took a sip, not trusting the baby to let me keep it down.

-X-X-X-X-X-

"Ok Lucy, your heads fine, its healed all on its own, it's a miracle" said, I looked at nick and smiled, he smirked, and didn't seem to notice. "We need to check up on the baby" he said, nick and I nodded, he placed a band around my stomach, he then pressed a button, and a little pattern of a thump was heard throughout the room, my eyes widened I looked over at nick who was smiling, "Yeah, it's the babies heart beat" he whispered. I smiled, and looked up at ; he had a puzzled look on his face as he looked at the charts.

"Doctor?" I asked, I was scared now, he turned to a nurse and asked for a sonogram machine, he then looked to us, his gaze connected with mine, "The baby's heart beat is irregular" he said, my eyes widened, I felt nick's grip on my hand tighten I looked at him, his face had darkened, and by the structure of his jaw, I could tell his fangs were out, _He blames his sister_ I thought, I placed my other hand over his, he looked up at me, "it's going to be ok, they'll fix it" i whispered. He nodded and relaxed. But only a bit. My guess is, that if Solange was there, he would've torn her apart.

The nurse returned with the sonogram machine. The doctor took the belt off, and placed jelly onto my stomach, I sucked in a breath and squeezed nick's hand "It's a little cold" I said, smiled, "Yeah, sorry about that, it'll warm up in a minute" I nodded. He placed the wand on my stomach and moved It around a bit. He stopped and faced me, "It's ok, you don't have to worry, I know exactly what's wrong" he said, I looked at him, he smiled, "You're carrying twins" he said, I froze and my eyes widened. I looked over at Nick, he was shocked too, than his face softened into a smile, and he kissed me.

**NICHOLAS P.O.V**

I pulled away and stared at the screen, "Would you like us to print it off?" said, I nodded "Yes, could you print four copies, and make one a wallet sized one please?" I asked, he nodded and left the room after handing Lucy a cloth to wipe the jelly off her stomach.

The doctor returned fifteen minutes later and handed us the sonograms and we left the hospital. We pulled into Lucy's parents' house first. Lucy quickly ran inside, and gave her parents 'their copy of the sonogram, and then she came outside and got back into the front seat. We drove back to my house. Once we pulled into the driveway, Lucy pulled out my wallet and put the wallet sized picture in the screen part of his wallet. She handed it back to me once it was inside.

Once inside and the door closed, mum dad and my siblings came running into the room. "Lucy! You ok?" mum asked, she quickly ran over to Lucy, checking for any injuries, Lucy smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine Helena" she handed mum the sonogram picture, "This is your copy" she said, mum's eyes widened, "Mum?" Quinn asked, "What's wrong?" Mum had tears in her eyes, as she traced the picture; she suddenly turned to Lucy and pulled her into a hug, "I can't believe it!" mum shouted.

"Helena? What's wrong?" Dad asked placing his hand on mums shoulder, mum let go of Lucy, she turned around and looked at everyone, and she smiled, "Lucy's pregnant with twins!" mum shouted, everyone's eyes widened. "Damn bro" Quinn said smirking, "You got your girlfriend pregnant with twins on the first try? And it was her first turn?" he said. Hunter just walked up behind him, and wacked him over the back of the head.

"Ouch babe!" he said, rubbing the back of his head. Lucy high fived Hunter while they laughed. Solange moved closer to Lucy, a smile on her face, Lucy flinched before moving behind me. I looked over my shoulder at her, and then back at Solange, she was staring at the ground. "Come on Luce, let's go upstairs and talk to the baby" Hunter said taking Lucy's hand, "Come on Christabel" Lucy said, stopping on the last step, Christabel ran up with u them.

I looked at Solange, she was staring at the ground, she looked like she was about to cry, I walked over to her and hugged her. She buried her head closer into my chest and started crying. Lucy ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, she came back out a few minutes later with a block of chocolate in her hands.

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

I walked out of the kitchen with a block of chocolate, and stopped when I saw Salange's face buried in Nick's chest. A pang of guilt shot straight through me he let go of her, and she turned to me, tears staining her face, "Lucy" she said, I placed a hand on my stomach as I felt one of the twins kick me. Nick walked over to me and placed his hand on my stomach too, his eyes narrowed a bit. "That's enough" he said sternly, but gently, "She's your aunt, so be nice" he said, and the baby stopped kicking.

"Well, at least we know who that baby will listen to" Quin said, I glared at him, "Shut. Up" I said, he coward away. I walked over to Solange, and took her hand "Come on Sol, you can watch me and Hunter eat chocolate!" She laughed, and wiped away her tears. We headed towards the stairs, Christabel, and Isabeau came running down stairs. They ran into the kitchen and got some blood, "Yeah! Cool you guys can bring it into my room, while we'll watch a movie! But you'll have to share with me, but it'll definitely creep Hunter out!"

"Damn straight!" Hunter shouted from my bedroom. We all laughed and the girls quickly ran into the kitchen, and got a few bottles of blood, "Don't worry cousin, you can share with me" Christabel said, I laughed and we headed upstairs. We set up a movie and watched it; Nick came in a little later and cuddled up to me. After a while, we all fell asleep, sometime before sunrise.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When I woke up, Lucy was walking in the room, in a tank top and mini shorts; I could feel myself harden at the sight of her breasts which had grown bigger thanks to the milk in them from her pregnancy. She crawled onto the bed and over to me, "Where is everyone?" I asked, noticing that the room was empty. I gulped when I realized I could see down her top, and she wasn't wearing a bra. She crawled till her pelvis was in line with mine and she stopped, I knew then that she had felt my hard on. She rubbed her pelvis against mine, causing our parts to rub against each other, I hissed, and quickly grabbed her waist, "**Don't"** I growled.

"No fun" she said, that cute pout on her lips again, she laid down on me, her breasts pushed against me, her nipples hard. _She's aroused_ I thought, smirking, she saw it, and she slammed her pelvis against mine, the friction causing me to hiss again, I arched my back against her, "S-so where a-are they?" I panted out, not because I was out of breath, because I don't need to breathe any more, but it was getting so much harder.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"At the courts" she said, getting up and smiling down at him, he growled and pulled her back down on him grinding his hips against hers, and she moaned, and he smirked. In a matter of seconds, they were both naked, and nick was travelling down her body till he reached her breasts, Lucy shivered against him, his hard on was against her inner thighs.

She moaned and bucked her hips, trying to get him to enter her, but he just smirked and moved away, she glared up at him, _I know_ she thought, she knew how to get him to enter her, "Nick if you don't hurry up, we'll have to stop, your mum said they'll be back in half an hour" she said, it worked, Nicholas thrusted into her, as gently as he could.

She cried out in pure pleasure, "Nicky" she whimpered, it had been a while since they last had sex, and it still felt like he was stretching her, even though the last time they had sex was the night she lost her virginity to him, and they had a few rounds that night.

Nicholas pulled out of her and thrusted back into her again, gently, not wanting to hurt the twins or her, "nick" she moaned, running her hands up and down his back, Nicholas gripped the sheets as he continued to gently thrust into her, "Luce" he breathed out, he sighed in pleasure, Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist, causing Nicholas to sink deeper into her, "Oh god Luce" he groaned, out as he tilted his head back, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his neck.

Nicholas wrapped his arms around her waist, "Luce" he panted out, "Please let me know if I hurt you" he said, Lucy nodded against his neck, her eyes shut tightly, and her mouth opened slightly in pleasure. Her head thrown backwards as the full force of her orgasm hit her and clouded her mind, "Oh god!" she cried out, "Lucy!" Nicholas shouted quietly as his orgasm hit him fall on.

He rolled off of her before collapsing next to her; Lucy crawled over so she could lie on his chest. "Luce" he said, she lifted her head, so that her chin rested on his chest, "Yes?" she asked, "They're not coming back till tomorrow, are they?" she smiled, "Nope" he sighed, pulling her closer.

"I love you Nicholas" Lucy whispered out, he froze, she'd only said it once to him, and that was during the northern lights, they had watched three months ago, a few days after school started, he smiled, pulling her closer, "I love you too Luce" he said kissing the top of her head.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

I was awakened an hour later by the sound of thunder rolling across the sky. Nicholas was lying behind me, his bare chest pressed up against my back, the sky was still dark and when I looked at the clock it read _11:30 pm_. I looked down to nick's hands, they were caressing my stomach, I was facing the window, lightning flashed across the sky, I flinched back into Nick, and pushed myself further against his chest.

He stirred, "Lucy?" he said quietly, 'Nothing' I said, turning around and facing him, he pulled me closer to him, I snuggled closer to him and buried my face into his chest. "Lucy, don't lie to me" he said, I sighed, "The thunder and lightning" I said, his gaze flicked from me to the window and back to me again, "What about it?" he asked, I sighed again, "It scares me" I said, he chuckled, pulling closer to him, I felt his member against my lower stomach, "It won't hurt you" he said, "Easy for you to say, you stupid vampire" I mumbled, he pulled away from me and stared at me, 'What?" I asked before growling, "It's true, you bastards are never scared of anything!" I shouted, he got up out of bed and put on his pants and looked at me one last time before leaving the room, the look in his eyes showed hurt.

I sat there on the bed, in shock, I couldn't believe I just said that to him, tears fell down my face, I possibly just hurt the only person I could ever love. I got up out of bed putting on my panties and his shirt and ran downstairs. I checked the bathroom. Not there. I checked his bedroom. Not there. I checked the sun room. Not there. I checked the kitchen. Not there. The tears fell down my face faster, I couldn't find him, I stood at the bottom of the stairs. _He's gone, I've lost him forever, and it's my fault_ I thought as I rubbed my stomach, and sniffled, "Luce?" A voice behind me said, I spun around to see a shirtless Nicholas.

"Nicholas!" I shouted, I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his chest, and cried, "Nick" I whimpered, "Nick I'm so sorry" I said, "I didn't mean what I said" I buried my face further into his chest, I sniffled before continuing, "It's just my hormone's and the thunder and lightning, it was scaring me, I'm so sorry" I said, his arms snaked around my waist, "Oh Luce' he said, picking me up and carrying me over to the couch, before laying down on the lounge, he pulled the comforter over me and we laid down on the couch and watched T.V before falling asleep.

**SOLANGE'S P.O.V**

We walked into the house to see Nicholas and Lucy on the couch, Lucy was only wearing Nick's shirt and he was wearing his pants. Quinn came running downstairs' "Well its ok everyone, by the looks of Lucy's room, they did it in there" he said, smirking, mum and dad sighed, rolling their eyes, "Well" Hunter said, "I'm definitely not sitting on those sheets till they're changed" she finished, and we all burst out laughing and left Lucy and Nick to sleep.

**Ok I know it took me a long time to upload, I had computer problems. I'll try and be faster from now on. Let me know what you think! I made this one longer, since it's been a while since I uploaded, and even put a lemon in there for you! Review please! Bye!**


	4. Serina Fitzpatrick

**Ok so sorry I took so long, but here it is.**

**CHAPTER 4:** Lillian Fitzpatrick

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

Seven months.

That's how far along I am in my pregnancy, the babies are due in December or maybe January. I was lying on Nick's bed, with my shirt resting just below my breasts, and Nick was talking to the twins. I was staring at the most recent sonogram that we got a few days ago, the twins are healthy and growing strong, and that's all that matters to us at the moment.

I looked down at my stomach when I felt Nick place a gentle kiss on it, "Hey, where's my kiss?" I said, teasingly, I heard him chuckle before he leaned up and kissed me passionately and when we pulled apart I was left panting. **(A/N remember he doesn't need to breathe)** We've remained intimate during this pregnancy, and Helena agrees its best for me and the babies, it helps me to relax, and therefore helps the twins to relax.

But we mainly do it when everyone is at court, considering they can hear us. Nicholas travelled kisses down my neck, "N-Nicholas" I whimpered out, he smirked against my neck, this is bad, I'm getting aroused, and the other Drake's are still in the house. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and pushed him a little, he got the hint and pulled away "Sorry" he said, I smiled and rubbed my leg along his hard on, he hissed, "Lucy" he growled, his fangs fully extended.

I smiled sweetly up at him and batted my eye lashes, he growled again getting up and undoing his pants and he headed to the shower that was in his room, I smirked getting up and turning on the radio and took off my clothes and headed into the bathroom and into the cold shower with him.

"Lucy" he said in warning without turning around, "Yes?" I asked innocently, "Don't you even think about it" he growled, I wrapped my arms around his waist my arm resting just above his still hardened member, which hardened more when my breast, which had grown bigger during my pregnancy, were pushed against his back, I smirked and _innocently_ let my arm brush against his member, causing him to hiss again, **"Lucy" **he growled.

I smiled "Yes?" I asked innocently, and that was it.

He snapped.

He spun around and pinned me against the shower wall and thrusted into me, "Oh god" I moaned, "You planned this" he groaned out as he continued to thrust in and out of me, his hands on my butt, holding me up, my arms were wrapped around his neck, "Oh god, Nick, please go deeper" I whimpered out, "I can't Luce, I could hurt the twins" he said, I sighed "Ok" I whimpered as he went a little faster, "Oh god, I love you" I said, burying my face in his neck.

"I love you too" he said, with a groan. Then I came, Nick stopped so I guess he did too, I let out a breathily whimper as he lowered me down so I was standing on my own feet, "You ok?" he asked, I smiled and nodded, "What about the twins" he asked, I placed a hand on my stomach and smiled, "Yeah, they're fine" he smiled, I got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and walk back into his room, well our room, I moved into his room a week ago, and my room is going to be used as the babies room, but we still have a big enough crib for both of them in our room for when we want or need to put them in our room.

I got dressed quickly and then walked over to the bookshelf and picked up the new book I just brought from the bookstore, **the big book of baby name's**, and then laid down on the bed, Nicholas came over and laid his head down on my stomach after he turned the radio off, I went through the book and found quite a few names I liked, but Nick didn't really like them.

**NICHOLAS P.O.V**

I looked up at Lucy when I heard her even breaths and smiled when I saw that she was asleep, I took the book out of her arms and covered her with the blankets, before walking downstairs with the book. I sat down on the couch and opened the book, I looked at a few name's, even girls, but then I realized there was really no point, since Solange is the first female vampire born in a thousand years, so I gave on that.

I had been searching for ten minutes when there was a knock at the door; I stood up just in time to see mum open the door and Bruno walk through with an unconscious human girl in his arms. She had brown hair, with a few blond highlights, she was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a yellow flannel shirt, with a black tank top underneath, you could see it through the buttons that were undone and she had scratches and blood all over her.

Bruno placed her on the couch and left to do his duties. Lucy and everyone else came downstairs; I walked over to Lucy and held onto her protectively. She jumped when the girl suddenly shot up and looked at us, she looked so terrified, and she gasped, "_Hel-blar_!" She screamed, jumping up and ready to run, but Duncan caught her and held her close to him, restraining her from getting away, "Shhhh, it's ok, we aren't _Hel-blar_" he whispered, and she relaxed against him.

"How do you know about _Hel-blar_?" mum asked, "Your human" she looked at my mother, " I come from a certain clan, it's a long line of element users, so I know a lot about vampire's and stuff" she replied, "I don't believe that" Lucy said, the girl looked at her, "Why not? Vampire's exist, so do other beings" she replied, Lucy nodded in understanding. Solange took a step closer to her, and she flinched back against Duncan, and Duncan shook his head at her, she stepped back.

"If you don't mind me asking" Dad said, "What's your name?" she looked up at him, "S-Serina F-Fitzpatrick" she replied, nervously, "Is that spelt with and 'A'?" Lucy asked, she shook her head, "No, an 'E'" Lucy nodded.

_**SERINA P.O.V**_

"S-Serina –F-Fitzpatrick" I replied, nervously, can you really blame me? I'm in a room full of vampire's. The woman who spoke first, stepped forward, "I'm Helena Drake, and this is my husband, Liam Drake" she said, gesturing towards the man standing beside her.

"And these are our children, from eldest, to youngest" she said, "Sebastian, Marcus, Duncan" she said gesturing to each person, I looked up at the guy, who still hadn't let go of me, but had lessen his grip, "Duncan" I whispered, he smiled and nodded.

Helena started to introduce everyone else, "This is Quinn and Conner they're twins, the girl next to Quinn, is his girlfriend, Hunter, and then theirs Logan, and his girlfriend, Isabeau, and our son Nicholas, and his girlfriend" she paused, "Pregnant girlfriend, Lucy" Lucy smiled at me, "And our youngest, Solange" I nodded, I'd heard about Solange, she's the first female vampire born in a hundred years.

"So" Quinn began, "Where's your parents?" he asked, I tensed and looked down, "They're dead"  
>I whispered.<p>

_FLASHBACK_

_Mum, Dad, and I were driving in the car, just laughing and singing along to the songs playing on the radio. Suddenly we hit something, and Dad slammed his breaks on, and I looked behind us, and watched as the thing stood up, "Hel-blar! Dad drive!" I shouted, he pressed down on the accelerate and we took off down the road._

_But he wasn't fast enough, the car was flipped and we rolled into a ditch, I heard mum shout something, and a white light consumed us, when the cars stopped rolling we climbed out of it, the car was upside down, "Serina, you ok?" Dad asked, as he help mum out of the car, "yeah" I replied, I had a little blood dripping down the side of my face, and a cut on my lip, and cuts and bruises on my arms and most likely on the rest of my body too, mum and dad had a few each too._

_We heard snarling coming from the forest and suddenly, we were surrounded by Hel-blar, they attacked without warning, I used fire to keep them from touching me, but since my parents only had one element using parent, they only had spirit, which was pretty much useless in a fight, I was too busy trying to stop them from attacking me, that by the time they decided to leave me alone, it was too late._

_They ripped my parents to shreds in front of me, there blood spilling over the road and some on me, (_**A/N** Gruesome I know, but a must for this story, I'll accept flames for it)_ I screamed, the Hel-blar turned to me, I had no choice but to run, I used fire to create a protective shield around me and ran._

_I ran for ten minutes, they stopped chasing me after five minutes and I released the shield, I ran into a muscular guy, I begged him for help, before I passed out, when I woke up, I was in the Drake's lounge room._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

I had tears running down my cheeks by now, I took off the locket mum had given me this morning, and opened it, on one side was a picture of both my parents together smiling, on the other side there was a picture of all three of us, together laughing, and we were very happy.

I handed it to Helena, "These were my parents, that locket was a gift from them for my eighteenth birthday" I said, "Which was today" I said, they looked up at me, Lucy's eyes softened, "I'm sorry" she said, I smiled sadly, "Thank you".

"I think you should have a shower to get the blood off, Lucy can lend you some of her clothes from before my brother knocked her up" Logan said, Lucy rolled her eyes before holding her hand out for me, I took it and allowed her to take me upstairs, she stopped at a door, "This is mine and Nicholas' room" she said, going inside, she came out again with a pair of black sweat pants, and grey t-shirt, "I'm pretty sure Helena and Liam will let you stay here in one of the guest rooms, and you look like you'd like to sleep" she said, showing me were the bathroom was, I smiled, "Thank you" she smiled back and nodded, "Oh, you're welcome to use my lemon shampoo and conditioner" she said, before leaving.

I shut the door before placing the clean clothes on the vanity sink, before stripping down and getting into the shower, I scrubbed the blood off, before washing the blood out of my hair, then used my water element powers to heal my cuts, I was too weak to heal the bruises, so I left them, I then quickly cleaned the blood off the shower tiles and before getting out and getting dried and dressed.

I picked up my clothes and opened the door. Helena was on the other side of the door, she smiled, and took my clothes from my arms, "You can do as you like with those, I don't want them" I said running my fingers through my waist length brown hair, she nodded and handed back my locket, "There was some blood on it, so I cleaned it for you" I nodded.

"Thank you" I said, putting it back around my neck. "So how old is Duncan?" I asked once we reached the room I'd be staying in, she smiled at me, "He's twenty" she said, I nodded (**A/N** not sure if that's true, but I'm just saying he is in my story) she looked down at my arms, "Your cuts, they're gone" she said, surprised, I smiled.

"Water element, once you master it, you can heal. I have all the elements plus more, we're classed as elemental sorcerers, even though we can do more than just control the elements" I said then looked down, "Well if you have more than one elemental parent you can, my parents only had one elemental parent, so they could only use spirit" I said, she nodded.

"Well I better go and deal with these" she said, gesturing to my old clothes "You should get some rest, oh and dead lock the door, my daughters newly changed" I nodded and walked into the room, deadlocking the door, climbing onto the bed, the only light being the lamp on the bedside table.

I looked at the alarm clock on the table, _**11:30**__pm_, I sighed before opening my locket, "I love you mum, dad" I whispered, as a lump appeared in my throat. I sighed wiping away the few tears that had leaked out.

I reached over and turned off the lamp. I closed the locket before settling back down on the bed, _Yeah_ I thought to myself, staring at the ceiling, _happy birthday, Serina _was my last thought before I fell asleep.

**Ok, I had a major case of writer's block, so I decided to put Serina in there, now I managed to write at least three more chapters written, I just gotta type them and upload them, but that'll be when I have the time, I've been really sick lately, so we'll see, if you don't like the new character don't read the story. Anyway don't forget that little blue button! Hit it and review please! **


	5. The kiss

**OK chapter 5! Here we go! Warning short chapter!**

**DUNCAN P.O.V**

I could tell that Serina had gone to sleep. Her heart beat had slowed a little. When I heard her ask mum how old I was, I had to chuckle, it was kinda funny.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table, I had been lying in bed for a while, listening to Serina's restless sleeping, _**5:30**__am,_ stood in bald red number's, I sighed and stripped down to my boxers, before lying down in bed and falling asleep as the sun rose.

**SERINA P.O.V**

I awoke later in the day, well it felt like that, but when I looked at the clock it said _**7:30**__pm_. My eyes widened, and my heart skipped a beat when I realized I wasn't in my own bedroom, but then yesterday's events came rushing back into my mind.

A knock at the door made me jump, I wiped the few tears I just realized had fallen, and opened the door after unlocking it. Lucy and Nicholas stood on the other side of the door, Nicholas had a big box in his arms, and Lucy had a smile on her face.

"Morning Serina" she said, I smiled and stepped aside letting them into my room "Nick and decided to bring you some of my old clothes, I'm pretty sure you don't want to stay in that all day" she said, looking at the grey t-shirt and black sweats I had slept in yesterday. I smiled.

"Thanks" I said, after they had turned to leave, they both nodded, before leaving, I closed the door, and decided to get change, I felt my cheeks heat up upon seeing a few panties and bra's in the box, they were clean, and they looked new. I smiled, before getting dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a blue flannel shirt, and put on my ankle high boots, and brushed my hair before heading downstairs.

I found everyone in the kitchen, I walked over and stood next to Duncan, I don't know why, but I feel safer with him than the others. "Good morning Serina, how are you this morning?" Helena asked, I nodded, and smiled at the "this morning" part, since it was eight o' clock at night, "I'm fine, thank you" I said, and took a small step closer to Duncan, he looked at me and smiled, "Hey guys, take a step back, she's nervous enough" hey all took a step back, some of them didn't even notice they'd taken a step forward, "Thanks" I whispered to him, he nodded.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish Serina" Liam said, "Even live with us?" Helena said, but phrased it as a question, I nodded "Thank you, but what about school?" I asked, they looked at me confused.

"I thought you said you were eighteen?" Solange asked, I nodded, "I did" I said, and decided to explain, since they didn't understand, "I got held back in tenth grade, for vandalism" I said, "I was suspended for a year, but because my parents were rich, and donated funds to the school frequently, I didn't get expelled" I finished, Lucy looked intrigued.

"What did you do?" she asked, "I went through a rebellious stage I wrote on the blackboards, and walls with spray paint, and stuff, you know graffiti, and all and um…" I trailed off, embarrassed, they were all staring at me, Liam and Helena the same way my parents did when they found out, "And what?" Helena asked, crossing her arms, I swallowed, "Set fire to several bins" I said, looking down, I heard Helena gasp, and Lucy laughed, "You are officially my idol" she shouted, Nicholas pulled her back against his chest, and stared at me warningly, like I would set her on fire, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why would you do that?" Duncan asked, staring down at me, he was at least a head taller than me, even if he was leaning on the bench behind us; he looked so hot in his black shirt, and jeans. I shrugged, "I ran with the wrong crowd. My boyfriend and his friends thought it would be fun and see what they could do with their powers, and I was stupid and let them talk me into it" Duncan straightened up when I said boyfriend.

"Boyfriend?" Lucy asked, my mood darkened, "Yeah, my lying cheating ex-boyfriend" I said, her eyes widened, "Lying? Cheating? What do you mean?" Solange asked, I looked at her, "He cheated on me with my best friend, it all I wouldn't let him in my pants, so he went and got elsewhere. I should have known my boyfriend before him did the same thing" I said.

"In your pants? So you've had sex before?" Solange asked, Solange asked, I smiled, her eyes widened, and I felt Duncan tense beside me, "No, I didn't trust him nor any of my other boyfriends, they were always after the same thing, and when they didn't get it, they left to get it elsewhere, so I'm still a virgin" I said, Duncan relaxed, I smiled.

My stomach decide to grumble than and I blushed, "Come Serina, I'll make you something to eat, then we'll discuss schooling" I nodded and sat down at the table, Lucy sat next to me on my right, and Solange sat across from us.

After five minutes I was eating scrambled eggs, "So Serina, we'll enrol you in the school here, at violet hill, and you can stay here with us in one of the guest rooms, or the old barn out the back, you'll have to fix it up of course, and one of my sons will have to live you, you know, for protection" she said, I swallowed my mouth full and nodded.

"I wouldn't mind the barn, its sounds like fun" I said, she nodded and took my empty plate before and put it in the sink and Duncan and I headed outside to the barn. I smiled, "It's beautiful, needs a paint job though" I said, he smiled, "Yeah" he said, we opened the door and walked inside, my smile faltered, "Needs a lot of work done" I said, he nodded.

"Mum says I'll be the one moving in, so I'll need a secluded room, preferably one without a window" he said, I nodded, "ok"

_**DUNCAN'S P.O.V**_

"Hmmm, how about we put a staircase over there, and enforce the floor up there, and put a few rooms and a bathroom, my room will have bathroom of course, underneath we can do a kitchen, a lounge room right here, in front of us, and I'll use my magic to do the electricity and water" She said, I could already picture it, it was like a mini house, I nodded, "Sounds good"

She smiled, "Anything you want to add?" she asked, I nodded, "How about bathroom at the top of the stairs?" I said, she nodded, "And my room will be under the stairs, so we get block out the sunlight, you know, light the staircase room in Harry potter?" she laughed, "Yeah, sounds good" she said, she walked further into the barn, the hay crunching under her feet, I followed, "So water and electricity is sorted, we can go back to my home where I lived with my parents and get my stuff" she said, I nodded, I was too busy staring at her lips to comprehend what she was saying.

"Duncan?" she said waving her hand in front of my face, I flinched, "I called your name five times, are you ok?" she asked, my only answer was to lean down and crash my lips to hers.

**Ok I know it's short! But two chapters uploaded in one day! Hehe! So I guess you can tell who my new couple is! Hope you like! Next few chapters are going to be focused on these two! Sorry! Don't forget to comment, and if you're gonna use flames, please be nice about it!**


	6. Helblar attack

**Ok here it is chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6:** _Hel-blar attack_

**SERINA'S P.O.V**

My eyes widened when Duncan's lips met mine. I finally regained my composure and pushed him away, "S-Serina, I'm so sorry" he said, I just ran round him and headed for the door, well, tried to anyway. He was faster; he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down on a mat, a mat I hadn't noticed before.

He pinned me down on the mat and using his body weight, held me there, I thrashed underneath him, but he was stronger than me. "Serina" he whispered, I froze and looked up at him, our eyes met, and then our lips did. My eyes slowly closed as I wrapped my arms around his neck after he released them, his arms went around my waist.

My hands ran down his back slowly, before gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head, be parted for that brief second before connecting our lips again, and I threw the shirt to the side. I ran my hands up and down his toned muscular arms, as he continued to kissed me, my hands went to his chest, and gently pushed him off, he pulled away, "Sorry…Duncan… but unlike you… I need to… b-breath" I said between pants, he just nodded and traced kisses down my jaw line and down to my neck.

I ran my fingertips up and down his back. I moaned as I felt his tongue lick my pulse. He grabbed the hem on my flannel shirt and tank top, and pulled them both up over my head, and I thanked god I didn't do up all the buttons, so he didn't break any, he threw the shirts so that they landed with his.

He began to suck on my pulse, when I felt his fangs scrape my neck; it was like a wakeup call. I pushed him away, and grabbed my shirts quickly, putting my tank top back on, I held the flannel shirt in my hand, then quickly put it back on.

"I'm sorry" he said, I looked at him, he looked concerned, but I was scared, he was a vampire and I, I was about too- oh god. "I-It's ok" I said, slowly, I back away from his, and he stepped forward, every step he took I took a bigger step back, once I reached the door, I bolted outside, and ran to the house, I slammed the front door open, and ran upstairs, ignoring Lucy and the other Drake's that were calling my name. Once I reached the room I was staying at, I slammed the door shut.

**DUNCAN'S P.O.V**

I ran inside just in time to see Serina run upstairs, and I heard her door shut. "Duncan what happened?" Lucy asked, coming out of the lounge room, followed by the others, he hand was on her stomach. I looked from her to the staircase then back at her. Then I looked away ashamed. Ashamed of what I'd done. I had almost forced Serina, who I had only met yesterday, into having sex with me. I mean she's a virgin for crying out loud! And I had almost forced myself onto her.

Upstairs, I heard a sniffle coming from Serina's room. Our heads snapped to upstairs, well except for Lucy's, since, well, she couldn't hear it. "What?" she asked, looking at us, "Serina's crying" Solange replied to her question, "What?" she asked, this time not expecting an answer, she rounded on me, "What did you do?" she asked, I was about to say 'none of your business' but the look on mums face made me swallow that, and was making me tell.

"I kissed her" I said, there's eyes widened, "You what?" Lucy and Solange shouted at the same time, I winced, _Too loud_ I thought, "I kissed her" I said again, "And when she went to run I stopped her and pinned her to the ground, when I apologised, our eyes met, then our lips did, and one thing lead to another and we both ended up topless, and I was sucking on her pulse, when I accidentally scraped her neck with my fangs" I explained, "Did you cut her?" dad asked, "No, but I think I scared her" I replied.

"Ya think?" Lucy shouted, I winced again, I mean she was one step in front of me, "God Lucy I'm right here!" I shouted back, Nicholas was in front of her in a second, "Don' . " he growled, his fangs extended in warning, Lucy touched his arm, "Its ok" she whispered, he looked at her and nodded before holding onto her protectively.

"Duncan" mum said, I looked at her, "You need to go up there and talk to her, apologise, and straighten everything out between you, considering you'll be sharing the barn" she said, I nodded and headed over to the stairs, I reached the fifth step when, "Without kissing her or trying to sleep with her" dad said, my brothers laughed, "Thanks dad" I mumbled and hurried up the stairs, I reached her room, and knocked twice.

**SERINA'S P.O.V**

I sat on the bed; I stared at the picture of my mum and dad, in my locket. The room was dark, but the moonlight was bright enough to light my room, so I could see the picture, "Mum, dad, I wish you were here" I whispered, sniffling, I could hear Lucy and Solange yelling downstairs, but couldn't make out what they were saying. I sighed, I got up and closed my locket, tucking it inside my short again, I quickly changed into the clothes I wore to bed before, and was about to lay down on the bed when there was a knock on the door.

I walked over to the door and opened it, and saw Duncan on the other side, "Can I come in?" he asked, I nodded, my heart racing, "I don't mean to sound rude or anything" he said, turning around once I closed the door, I looked at him, "But could you calm down you heart? It's a little uncomfortable for me, if you know what I mean" he said, pointing to his mouth, where I'm sure his fangs were fully extended, and I could tell they were by his jaw.

"Yeah, sorry" I said, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, before lying down on the bed. He walked over and stopped at the edge, I nodded and he sat down, staring at the wall. After a few minutes he decided to break the silence, "I'm sorry" he whispered, I looked at him, he was looking back at me, "I shouldn't have done it , felt like an instinct, and with vampire's" he looked away, "We always tend to follow our instincts" he finished, I nodded.

"Duncan, its ok" I said, he nodded, I sensed a chill, I stood up and walked over to the window, it wasn't open, it only meant one thing, "Serina?" he asked, walking over to me, I stared out at the forest, he placed a hand on my shoulder, "I sense a chill, and the windows not open" I said, looking away from the window, up at him, before looking back out the window.

"So what does that mean?" he asked, I closed my eyes, I could picture their feet running, all of them, they were coming fast, "_Hel-blar_" I said, looking at him, "I can see them, it's to do with spirit, I sense them and they're coming here, lots of them, and they're coming fast" I said.

Just as I finished talking a _Hel-blar_ emerged from the forest, I'd know him anywhere, by the scar I gave him, "He helped kill my parents" I said, Duncan placed an arm around my waist, protectively, the _Hel-blar_ looked up at us, his eyes connected with mine, he grinned and raised his right arm, in his hand was what looked like a brick.

He threw it, and it came towards us. Fast. "Look out!" Duncan shouted, and pulled me to the ground out of the way of the window, and to the floor, shielding my body with his from the glass, on instinct I screamed.

**NICHOLAS' P.O.V**

"I wonder if they're ok" Lucy said, she was sitting next to me, her head on my shoulder, "Luce, they've only been up there for twenty minutes, leave them to sort things out" I said, she sighed, "Fine, you win" I smirked, "Of course I do" she hit me on the arm gently.

Suddenly a crash was heard from upstairs followed by a scream and loud thump. "What the hell was that?" Logan said, Lucy looked at me, "Oh whatever" I said, getting up quickly. Duncan and Serina came running downstairs, "What's going on?" Mum asked, "Solange, get Lucy upstairs, deadbolt yourselves in Nicholas' room, and do not come out until its safe" Duncan shouted, he turned to dad, "We're gonna need stake's".

"Why? What's going on?" Mum asked, "_Hel-blar_, outside and lots of em'" Serina answered, tying her hair up in a bun, I had Lucy upstairs in and instant, "Stay here with Solange" I said, Solange was staring out the window, "They weren't kidding" she said, I walked over to the window, "Shit" I said, Lucy walked over to the window, she stood next to me, "There's gotta' be at least a hundred of them" she said, I nodded, "They need my help, stay here, and be safe" I said to her, she nodded I bent down and kissed her, before kissing her stomach, "Come back to us alive, ok?" she said, placing a hand on her stomach, I smiled and nodded "I love you" I whispered, she smiled, "I love you too", I gave Solange a quick hug and left, I heard the sound of the door being locked as I ran down the stairs.

Once I got outside, there were at least ten dust piles, and all the _Hel-blar _seemed to be out the back of the house, and around the side, flames erupted from behind me, I spun around just in time to see a _Hel-blar_ turn to dust, I moved away quickly, vampire's don't really like fire, it's too much like the sun.

The flames went out and Serina and a pile of ash stood in front of me, "No time for tea Nicholas, you were just about dinner, then that ash pile would have been you instead of that _Hel-blar_" she said, I laughed and tossed her a stake, "Thanks" I said, as she caught it, "No problem, don't wanna leave your girlfriend and son other baby alone without a dad now do we?" she said, I froze, "You can sense what they are?" I asked, she nodded, "I know one's a boy, I can't tell what the other one is yet, though I'm pretty sure it's a boy too" she said, I nodded.

She's got a point there; otherwise it'll be just like Sol, with admirers and such. I looked to the side, when I heard a grunt, Christabel's hand went through a _Hel-blar's_ chest as he pinned her to the ground, and she stood and brushed off the dust and wiped the blood off on the floor before picking her stake up of the floor and attacking another _Hel-blar_.

"You know" Serina said, as she staked a _Hel-blar,_ "I've been meaning to ask, who is that girl?" she asked, "Long story, a type of vampire turned her to save her life when her and I were kidnapped, a while back, she's Lucy's cousin, and Connor's girlfriend" I explained, she nodded.

I just narrowly avoided being bitten by a _Hel-blar_ and staked it, Duncan was pinned down on the floor, his stake to far away to reach and I was busy, suddenly the _Hel-blar's_ body was shocked with electricity, and when it jumped off of Duncan, it burst into flames. Serina ran over to help him.

I smirked, someone's in love.

After about five more _Hel-blar_ bursting into flames, they all ran. I sighed, I heard the door open and I looked over to it, Lucy came running out, Solange not too far behind, I held my arms out for Lucy, I stumbled a little when she wrapped her arms around me, I breathed in her lemon shampoo, and held her close.

"Kieran!" Solange shouted, "When did you get here?" she shouted running over to him, he held her, I'm surprised she could handle it, he had blood on him, "I came over to say hello, and heard the battle and helped fight like everyone else, Hunter came with me to see Quinn" he said, signalling to the said person, who was safe in her boyfriend's arms.

"Oh god I was so scared, I thought that when that _Hel-blar_ was behind you and you didn't notice it, you were done for!" Lucy shouted, I smiled and held her closer as she kissed me. I looked over at Serina when we broke a part; she had used the hose to fill up a bucket of water, and now was controlling the water to go over a cut Duncan had received from a _Hel-blar_ that had use a tree branch to cut him from shoulder to hip.

Serina ran her hand along the surface of the water, and it glowed, before the cut disappeared, and the water just dripped off, "Serina can use water to heal" mum explained to us, we were all shocked, it was really amazing, I watched as Serina and Duncan locked yes, and I might've been imagining it, but I'm pretty sure I saw sparks.

Serina quickly stood up though, break the connection, she used the water in the bucket to heal everyone's most fatal wounds, the rest we had other ways of healing, but she healed the one's that would have killed with every step we took.

**DUNCAN'S P.O.V**

I watched as Serina untied her hair and headed upstairs to take a shower first, we all decided to take turns in having shower's.

After two hours we all sat at the kitchen table, we were drinking blood to help heal our wounds, while Serina, Kieran and Hunter, drank water, Lucy was seated on Nicholas' lap, drinking some of the blood from the his flask, he didn't seem to mind though, cause he was taking mouthfuls before handing it to her.

Serina seem to be handling it ok, considering she was in a room full of vampire's, who were drinking blood, Kieran and Hunter were fine, but they were used to it. Bruno had just left after Serina healed his wounds and mum let him have a shower and drink some water after the battle, Kieran was dressed in some of my clothes, and Hunter was wearing some of Salange's. Nicholas' was rubbing Lucy's stomach.

"I wonder why they attacked." Solange thought out loud, "I don't know, but we should get to bed, it's almost sunrise, we'll start on the barn tomorrow" Mum said, we all nodded, everyone headed upstairs, Serina didn't move, "Serina?" I asked, she looked up at me, "I didn't get him" she said, I stared confused, "The _Hel-blar_ with the scar, the one who helped kill my parents, I didn't get him" she said, tears welling up in her eyes, I walked over to her and pulled her close, "Its ok, we'll get him" I said, she sniffled.

"Ok, come on, let's go to bed, we got work to do tomorrow" she said, I smiled and nodded, and watched as she headed upstairs, _Tomorrow's gonna be a long day_ I thought with a sigh, before heading upstairs.

**Finished! Hehe! Three chapters in one day! Yay! Chapter 7 should be up today or tomorrow, maybe on Sunday! Depends on if I can be bothered to upload it! Don't forget to comment!, that battle scene took a long time to write.**


	7. They finally did it

**Here we go chapter 7! Warning lemon!**

**CHAPTER 7:**_ They finally did it_

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

It's been a month since Serina and the Drake's started work on the barn. They've managed to do a lot, upstairs are done, the stairs are done, and the bathrooms are finished, the lounger rooms are done too, all that's left is the kitchen. The water's been hooked up so has the electricity. The walls have been thickened, and once the kitchen is finished, it'll look just like a house.

I like Duncan's room, makes me feel like Harry Potter. He's even got a mini fridge in there too for his blood, I like it, it's pretty cool. I have to stay in bed though, because I'm due in a month's time, so Helena's put me on bed rest, its ok I guess, I mean Nick treats me like a princess.

Serina had already had a funeral for her parents. Duncan went with her, she wanted him too, so she had it scheduled at night so he could. They've become pretty close this past month, always joking around, like they've known each other for years. Serina told me one of the babies is a boy, so Nick and I are thinking of boy names. We're even thinking of boy names for the other baby as well.

Serina had gone back to her old house, she had brought her family cat back along with some of the things she wanted to keep her parents things she had kept, their photos were put up in the barn, and the rest of the stuff she didn't want, she gave to her family and charity. The dogs don't mind her cat. Right now she and Duncan have gone to get the last two boxes of her things.

They will probably be back tomorrow night since the sun's about to come up.

**SERINA'S P.O.V**

"Keep following this road, it'll lead to a cave" I said, we were on our way back to the farmhouse, but decided to stop for the night, since the since will be up in a few hours. We were heading to a cave up on top of a hill. Its path was built so you could drive up it and it was big enough for you to park your car in the cave. Mum, dad and I used to come up here and camp before the accident.

"Is that it?" Duncan asked, as the cave came into view, I nodded, "Park the car in there too, so that the sun can't reach you" I said, he nodded and drove his jeep in deeper. We parked the car inside, and climbed into the back, placing one of the blankets we had gotten from my old home on the back seat, before we lay the seat back, we climbed in, and laid there in silence for a little bit, and like normal, Duncan is the one to break it.

"Not tired?" he asked, I smiled, "No" I replied, we had gotten pretty close this past month. "Can I kiss you?" he suddenly asked, making me jump, he took it the wrong way, "Sorry, don't worry about it, it doesn't mat-"I cut him off with my lips. He tensed before returning it, the kiss tuned passionate really quickly after that.

I felt his tongue run along my lower lip, I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue entrance, allowing it to explore my mouth, and in return mine did the same. When he pulled back so I could breath, I realized he had climbed on top of me. I blushed.

I looked up at him, and smiled, he leaned down and kissed me again, he trailed kisses down my jawline and neck, I shuddered, and pulled his shirt up above his head, I threw it into the front. I felt his hands playing with the hem of mine, as if he wasn't sure. I smiled and lifted my arms. He smirked and lifted it up and over my head.

He leaned down and kissed me again, my hands were running up and down his toned chest and arms, his arms snaked around me and unclasped my bra. I gasped, and he pulled back, I looked at him, he looked worried. I shook my head, and removed my bra myself, he stared cautiously, before leaning down and kissing my nipple, which cause me to gasp, followed by a moan.

I reached down and pushed his pants and boxers down; he pulled back and got something out of the ash tray. I stared at him confused; he pulled down my pants and panties. He held up the object he had gotten from the ash tray. A _condom_. "Don't need you getting pregnant now do we?" he said, I smiled and shook my head.

I made myself relax as he put on the condom, and then he took my hand, "You ready?" he asked, I nodded, and he slid inside of me, my breath hitched, as he pushed all the way inside, breaking through my barrier. I felt him stiffen, and I saw his jaw clench, I watched as his hands clutched the blanket we were laying on. I stared at him, "What's wrong?" I panted out, his gaze shifted down to where we were joined as he lifted himself of me a little bit; I winced as he moved a little inside me.

I froze upon seeing it, blood. Blood was coming from me and smearing both our thighs. My gaze flicked back to him, _maybe if I tell him he can move now, the pleasure will take his mind off of the blood_ I thought.

"Duncan" I whispered, he opened his eyes, that he had had clenched shut, and stared at me, "You can move now" he nodded, and began to move in and out of me. I don't know how long he was thrusting in and out of me, but it felt like an eternity before we both climaxed. He collapsed on top of me, before pulling out and lying next to me.

I was panting, and covered in sweat, so was he, except he wasn't panting. I looked at him and smiled, I rolled over and laid my head on his chest, I sighed. His hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled another blanket out of one of the boxes and placed it over us. He fell asleep instantly when the sun came up.

I could see the sun light from where I was, I smiled, and traced his face, from his forehead to his lips, with my fingers. Most girls could say _'I lost my virginity to my boyfriend' _or, _'my boyfriend and I were together for three years so we did it'_ well I can say _'I lost my virginity to a vampire I've known for a month' _. I laid my head down on his chest and fell asleep.

**DUNCAN'S P.O.V**

I awoke to someone tracing patterns on my chest, I sighed, and pulled them closer, "Come on sleepy head, wake up" I heard the person say, I opened my eyes to see Serina naked and me in the same predicament. I was about to ask why, when I remembered what happened yesterday.

I looked down between us and stared at her chest that rose and fell with every breath she took, "Duncan?" I heard her asked; I hadn't realized I had moved closer to her until I took her rose bud in between my lips. She shivered and arched her back against me.

"Duncan" she moaned as her head leaned back, I noticed that I hadn't moved at all last night, which was normal for a sleeping vampire. I felt myself harden a little, and I pulled back and looked down and I froze, "Duncan?" she asked, I quickly took the condom off, and cursed, I looked up at her, her eyes were wide, and she was frozen in shock.

The condom had _**broken**_.

**Ok don't forget to comment! Wow, four chapters in one day! I'm gonna take a little break, don't expect this all the time, the updates were fast because I had these four chapters already written, I just had to type them, so I still have to write more, any way don't forget to comment! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. The birth of the twins

**Ok sorry it took a while, I've been having problems with my new story, anyway chapter 8!**

**CHAPTER 8: **_The birth of the twins_

**DUNCAN'S P.O.V**

The drive back the house was quiet.

Serina was sitting in the front seat, I was driving. Neither of us has said a word to each other since we left the cave.

After the condom incident, she had been so frightened; I mean she's only just turned eighteen, having a baby obviously wasn't one of her plans for the future.

"Serina" I said, breaking the silence "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to break I-"she cut me off,

"Duncan, I don't mean to sound rude, but please, stop, please" she said, as tears began to fall down her cheeks "I'm sorry, I'm just scared" she said, I took her hand as we pulled into the long driveway that lead to the farmhouse.

I nodded a hello at Bruno and continued down the driveway. When we reached the house, Serina got out of the car and ran up the steps and disappeared into the house.

"Shit!" I cursed, as I hit the steering wheel, I got out of the car and walked up the porch steps and into the house, as I expected, my family and Lucy started asking what was going on,

"Guys, stop, I can't understand a thing you're saying" I said, they all stopped,

"Duncan, what happened?" Mum asked, I sighed,

"First, where's Serina?" I asked

"She ran upstairs in tears, she wouldn't answer us when we asked her what was wrong" Lucy answered, I sighed,

"Shit" I said again, running my fingers through my hair,

"Duncan, what's wrong? What happened?" Mum asked,

"Sit down" I said, they nodded and did that, I opted to stand in case I needed to run, I paced, and took a deep breath,

"Duncan, just tell us, what's wrong?" Dad asked, I took another deep breath

"I slept with her" I said, they gasped

"You what?" Lucy shouted, I winced,

"Seriously?" Logan asked,

"Duncan Drake!" Mum shouted, Dad just shook his head, Solange just stared shocked, my brothers chuckled,

"Did you force yourself onto her? Is that why she's crying?" Dad asked,

"No!" I immediately shouted,

"Then why was she crying?" he asked, I clenched my fist,

"Duncan?" Mum asked,

"The condom broke" I answered, again they gasped,

"It what?" Most of them shouted, I winced, I watched as mum stood and walked upstairs, I sat on the couch and put my face in my hands, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up, Nicholas stood in front of me.

"It's going to be ok Duncan, maybe she's not pregnant" he said,

"And if she is?" I asked,

"Then all you can do if support her, and keep her safe" he answered.

**SERINA'S P.O.V**

I sat on my bed, I had my face in my hands, I couldn't stop shaking, I was so scared, I didn't know what was going to happen.

I could quite possibly be pregnant to a vampire right now, I gently placed a hand on my abdomen, and stroked it, then there was a knock at the door,

"Come in" I said shakily, the door opened, and Helena came in, my hand was still on my abdomen, and I still had a few tears falling down my face, she looked at me.

"Oh sweetie" she said, I stood and began to sob again, I ran to her, and allowed her to envelope me in her arms, in the past month Helena had become like my second mother.

She held me tight, and I cried into her chest until I fell asleep.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
>I awoke later on in the night, and since I was facing the clock I could see the time, <em>9:30<em>pm, so I guess it wasn't as late as I thought it was.

A knock at the door caused me to jump, I turned and looked at the door as it opened, and Duncan walked in, he shut the door behind him, and just stood there, not sure what to do, I smiled reassuringly at him, and pulled back the covers of the bed and he walked over to me and slowly slid in next to me, I huddled up to him and whimpered, he ran his hand up and down my spine, holding me close to him,

"I'm sorry" he whispered, I pulled back and looked at him,

"Duncan, it's not your fault" I whispered, and leaned up and kissed him, he returned it, "Just promise me, please promise me that if I am pregnant, you won't disappear, you won't leave me alone to handle this alone" I whispered, he nodded,

"I promise" he said, and leaned down and kissed me again, I allowed him to trail kisses down my neck and jawline, but that was it. I yawned, he went to pull away, but I pulled him closer to me.

"Stay" I whispered, he looked out the window,

"The sun is still too bright even if the windows are tinted" he answered, "When the sun rises, it'll be too bright for me" he said, I pulled away from him, and walked to the window, I pulled the dark curtains closed, and turned and looked at him, he smirked and shook his head, he held his arms open and I walked over to him.

"We move into the barn tomorrow" he said, as I snuggled into him, I smiled.

"Yeah" I said, "Everything's already in there, the food, water, and…..blood" I said, hesitating on the last word.

"Don't worry, the blood is in a fridge in my room" I smiled, snuggling closer to him.

**NICHOLAS P.O.V**

"Lucy, leave them be" I said, she sighed,

"Fine" she said, I chuckled,

"Come, you need to relax, you're due soon"

"Nicholas, I still have one month left" she argued, I chuckled

"Yes, but babies can be born when the mother is eight months pregnant" I replied, she pouted,

"Shut up" I laughed and pulled her into a kiss, she pulled back and hit my chest,

"What?" I asked, confused

"Don't think you can just kiss me and change the subject" she said, I laughed again, we headed downstairs, and got something to eat and headed back upstairs for bed.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The sun had just set and I was awoken by Serina, she looked a little panicked.

"Serina? What's wrong?" I asked,

"Lucy's water just broke, go and get your mum now" she answered, I froze. Lucy's water had broken. She's in labour. She's about to give birth to our babies.

I quickly pulled back the blankets, and ran out of the room, and to my parents room, I knocked really loudly on the door.

"Nicholas?" Dad asked opening the door, I could hear my brothers come down the hall from their rooms, Solange followed, "What's wrong?" he asked,

"Where's mum?" I asked, Mum pushed past Dad,

"What's wrong?" she asked,

"Lucy's water broke" I said, her eyes widened and she ran to my room, Serina was helping Lucy into the bath in my bathroom. She looked at me.

"Nick" she whimpered, holding her hand out to me, I was at her side instantly.

"Nicholas, get in the bath with her" Mum said, I nodded, taking off my shirt and sliding into the bath in my shorts, I slid in behind her, and she leaned back against me.

"Mum" she whimpered, "I want my mum"

"Ok sweetie, ok we'll get her" mum said, "Liam!" she shouted, dad stood at the door.

"Yes?" he asked,

"Call her parents, tell them what's happening, and that Lucy's asking for her mother" dad nodded and ran out of the room.

"It hurts Nick" she whimpered,

"It's ok, I'm here" I whispered, she snuggled up to me by leaning further back against me, I rubbed her stomach, she had relaxed against me, only to shoot forward a few minutes later, mum held her back against me.

Suddenly the door swung open, and Lucy's mum ran in.

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

Mum came running into the bathroom, she came to my side, and I held out my hand to her, she took it with both hands, and gave me a reassuring squeeze, another contraction hit and I groaned, clenching her hand with mine.

"Her contractions are five minutes apart, she needs to start pushing" Helena said, she turned to me, "You ready?" she asked, I nodded, her and mum grabbed a hold of my legs and pulled them apart, "Ok, on the count of three, you need to push, ok Lucy?" Helena asked, I nodded.

"1…2….3!" I pushed as much as I could, it hurt a whole heap, Helena counted to ten before telling me to take a break, I took deep breaths and Nick rubbed my shoulder, I took deep breaths, awaiting Helena's counting to begin again.

"1…2…3!" again I pushed as hard as I could, I whimpered at the pain.

"You're doing good baby girl" Mum whispered, stroking the back of my hand with her thumb.

"Ok, take a break" I panted, and once again she counted to three before I began pushing again.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

It's been an hour now, and I've been pushing nearly non-stop. I was getting annoyed with it.

"Ok, take a break, you're doing good Lucy" Helena said, looking down, it was kinda awkward, but she had to do it, "Ok, good you're crowning, you need to make this one a really big push" she said, getting in front of me and placing her hands into the water,

"Ok…1…2…3!" she shouted, I took a deep breath, and began pushing as hard as I could, Helena pulled as I pushed, and I felt the baby come out, Helena pulled the baby above the water and placed it on my chest and shouted

"It's a boy!" I looked at Nick, he reached forward and stroked him, Helena quickly used her medical tools she had, and cut the cord, she used the water to clean him.

"What do you want to name him?" Helena asked, Nick and I had decided that I would name the first born, and he would name the second born, he looked down at me, and I looked at Helena,

"Luke" I said, she nodded, and she continued to clean him, before giving him to mum. Mum had tears streaming down her cheeks; I smiled, a little; before another contraction hit me.

"Ok, Lucy, you need to push as hard as you can now, ok?" Helena asked, I nodded,

"Ok" I whimpered out,

"1…..2….3!" I pushed as hard as I could, it took ten minutes of pushing before Helena reached into the water and started pulling again, as soon as the baby was born, Helena handed it straight to me, rubbing the back of its back with the towel, Helena had already cut the cord, and started to clean its airway.

"So what are you naming this one?" Helena asked, I looked at Nick,

"Well is it a boy or a girl?" he asked,

"Nicholas, Solange is the first vampire girl born in a thousand years" Helena said, I looked any way, and froze,

"Helena" she looked at me, "It's a girl" I said, she froze, she stood and looked too,

"It's a, it's a girl?" she said, as if though we had the answer,

"Nick, we have a little girl" I said, tears falling down my face, he nodded,

"I'll protect you" he said, stroking her cheek. I passed her to Nick, and they helped me out of the bath, Helena shoed everyone out of Nick's room before they could ask or see the babies.

We sat down on the bed, and I quickly got dressed with the help of mum, while Nick and Helena dressed the twins, once they were dressed, I sat against the head board, and held Luke, our baby boy looked up at me, he stared at me, as if only now realising, that I was his mother, Nick sat next to me holding our daughter.

There was a knock at the door, I sighed, looking at Nick, who was looking down at our daughter,

"You guys can come in" Nick said, the door opened and they all walked in, dad came straight to me, I smiled at him, and handed him Luke, he smiled down at his grandson, a tear fell from his eye, mum came up behind him, he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So what his name?" Dad asked, I smiled,

"Luke" I said, he nodded

"So this one's a boy, and the other one's…?" he trailed off, awaiting my answer,

"A girl" I said, I heard the Drake's gasp,

"A girl?" Solange asked, I smiled and nodded, she immediately walked over to Nick, he chuckled and handed our daughter to her.

"So what's her name?" Dad asked,

"Don't know" I said, "Nick gets to name her, since I named Luke" Dad and everyone looked at Nick.

"So what are you going to name her?" Solange asked, I looked at Nick, he looked at our little girl, who was staring up at Solange, trying to figure out who Solange was, Solange just smiled down at her in return.

We all looked at Nick, awaiting his answer, he stroked her cheek, she looked up at him, Solange handed her back to her Daddy and Nick smiled down at her.

"So Nick, what's her name?" I asked, he looked up at me,

"I already chose a name for her ages ago, I had a feeling we'd at least have a little girl" he said, I looked at him, he smiled,

"So, what name did you come up with?" Helena asked,

"Olivia" he answered.

**Ok, chapter 8 is done, I think I'll probably do one more chapter after this, and maybe a sequel later, but what do you think? I didn't want to spend too much time on the birthing scene, but what do you think about the names? I spent ages on it, and decided on those two, anyway, let me know in your reviews!**


	9. LIVING IN THE BARN

**OK so I decided to write another chapter, maybe a few more, then possibly a sequel, we'll see what happens.**

**CHAPTER 9: **_LIVING IN THE BARN, AND COPING WITH TWO NEWBORNS_

_**LUCY'S P.O.V**_

"They drink so much" I said, looking down at Olivia, as she sucked on my breast, I looked up at Nick who was watching his daughter drink as he held our son, who was beginning to squirm in his hold, he was refusing to drink from his bottle, I looked down at Olivia as she pulled away, I tried to get her to drink but she didn't want anymore, So I passed her to Nick and took Luke, Luke instantly latching onto my breast and started suckling.

I smiled down at him and stroked his little brown tuffs, he groaned a little, moving his hand back and forth, with contented groans as he continued to drink, and I looked over at Nick, he smiled up at me, as he had lain down and placed Olivia on his chest.

He ran his hands up and down her back, calming her, I smiled, and she looked so peaceful in her daddy's arms,

"Luce" he said, I looked up to his face, his eyes locked with mine, "What are we going to do? When she turns sixteen it'll happen again, I mean what happened with Solange" he held her protectively, but so he didn't hurt her.

"Nick, with you, your brothers, Solange, and your parents plus mine, not to mention your mother is basically queen, I'm sure she'll be fine, and Montmartre (**A/N **_**is that how you spell his name?) **_ Is dead" I said, he looked down at her, "Plus now we have Serina, she'll roast them like marshmallows" he laughed at that.

"I bet she would" he looked down at Olivia, it's been one week since I had the twins, and we were still getting used to having them, my stomach had gone flat, and hurt, so occasionally Nick massage it for me, Helena said it was normal for humans who have carried a vampires baby, especially since I was only sixteen, I would be seventeen soon, and I couldn't believe that so much had happened.

A year ago I wouldn't have pictured my life being like this, I was definitely scared that the pregnancy test and the blood test had turned out positive, but I wouldn't take any of it back.

_**SERINA'S P.O.V**_

"Wanna watch a movie?" Duncan asked, as he sat down next to me, a bowl of popcorn in his hands,

"I thought vampires didn't eat?" I asked, taking a few pieces of corn and popping them into my mouth, he chuckled,

"It's not a necessity, but we can still eat it, I nodded, and swallowed as he took a mouthful out of the bottle in his hand, it looked like red cordial, I knew it wasn't, I looked away, and back at the screen,

"Ok, what movie do you wanna watch?" I asked, I could see him looked at me out the corner of my eye,

"Anything but Titanic, I heard Lucy tell Solange, that her and Nicholas had watched it the night she got pregnant" he said chuckling, I stiffened, his chuckling stopped, "Serina I'm sorry, I forgot" he said, I shook my head.

"It's fine, I mean like you said, I could possibly not be pregnant, I mean just cause Lucy got pregnant during her first time doesn't mean I did, you had a condom on, it just broke, so not all of your semen came into me, some got in the condom" I said, I saw him wince when I mentioned the incident in the cave, we hadn't spoken about it since that night, and I was glad, cause my body was craving for more of him, stupid hormones, not to mention those bloody pheromones of his.

"Ok, um, do you want me to pick a move?" he asked, trying to change the subject, I shrugged

"I don't care really" he sighed, and raked his fingers through his hair, god he drives me crazy when he does that, I missed the feel of his hair as ran my fingers through it, I felt myself get wet, and I watched as Duncan stiffened, and his gaze shot to me, I blushed as I realized he could smell my arousal, he licked his lips.

"Serina-"suddenly the barn door opened cutting him off, and Quinn, Hunter, Connor, Christabel, Solange and Kieran walked in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked, calming down.

"Yeah, but I never quite grasped the concept" Quinn said, smirking, I felt electricity spike around me, I hated his smirks, they annoyed me, "Whoa calm down Serina, I was only joking" I continued to glare at him.

"Serina" Duncan said, taking my hand and pulling me off the couch, he turned back to the others "Pick a movie, we'll be back" he said, and began pushing me towards the stairs, before he pushed me upstairs and towards my room.

"His bloody smirks annoy the heck out of me" I growled once we were in my room and the door was shut.

"I know Serina, but it's just how he is, we all had to get used to it, so do you" Duncan said, I glared at him, and sent a little current of electricity at him, just enough to shock him, but not enough to do any damage, he jumped from the shock, and then his face hardened, he growled and appeared in front of me.

"Serina, you are testing your boundaries" he growled, I glared harder, before my eyes widened as he crashed his lips onto mine, his mouth moving against mine, I stood frozen, unable to move, before I felt my body come to life again, and I returned the kiss, jumping up so my legs wrapped around his waist, "Fuck Serina" he growled, I smiled against his lips, allowing my fingers to run through his hair.

"Duncan" I whispered, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth,

"You'll be the death of me" he whispered against my lips, lying me down on the bed, and running his hands up my side, moving his right hand behind my back and pulling me closer against him, placing himself between my legs, the other hand running from my outer thigh and up to the curve of my left breast.

"Duncan, we can't not with everyone else downstairs" I whispered, he growled, slamming his grinding his arousal against mine, causing me to gasp and arch against him,

"Quinn, get everyone out" he shouted,

"Okey dokey! Make sure it doesn't break this time!" Quinn shouted back, causing Duncan to growl, and grind harder against me, I arched against him, moaning, I'll deal with Quinn later, I thought to myself.

_**DUNCAN'S P.O.V**_

I crashed my lips back against hers, god the things this girl did to me, it was so hard to keep my hands off her, "You're a little minx you know that?" my answer was a muffled moan, I pressed my lips against her neck, allowing my fangs to gently scrape against her pulse, causing her to shiver.

I smiled, before pulling away, and jumping to the other side of the room, I heard her sound of protest

"Duncan!" she cried, panting, I looked back at her, big mistake, her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen, her shirt pushed up and resting just below her breast, I felt my pants tighten more than they already were, and I leaned against the wall, resting my head on my arm.

"We have to stop, or we won't be able to" I said, could hear her panting, trying to get her breathing under control,

"I don't want to stop" she said, I spun around looking at her, "Duncan please, I need you, you can't just stop now, and I can see how much you want it" she finished, I growled and used my vampire speed to appear on top of her and push her down into the bed and crash my lips to hers.

Her hands went to the hem of my shirt and lifted it up over my head, as I did the same to her, before our lips met again, she moan as I undid her bra and threw it into oblivion, I began to place gentle kisses down her jaw, as I moved my hands to her pants, undoing them and pulling them away, throwing them on the floor as well as her panties, leaving her completely naked under me.

She pulled away and reached into her draw, as I quickly undid my pants and removed them and my boxers, she passed me the condom and I slipped it on, foreplay would've been torture for both of us, so I just pushed into her, she gasped and arched her back against me, I stopped and stayed still, she bucked against me, so I moved in and out.

My hands running up and down her side, as I placed gentle kisses on her jaw and neck, as she scraped her nails up and down my back, panting as I thrusted in and out of her, "Duncan, faster please!" she panted, god this girl will be the death of me.

_**LUCY'S P.O.V**_

"I thought you guys were going over to the barn to watch a movie with Serina and Duncan?" I asked, as I came into the lounge room to see Quinn, Hunter, Connor, Christabel, Solange and Kieran sitting in the couches.

"Yeah, so did we, but Duncan and Serina got busy" Quinn said, with a shrug, I blushed,

"What?" Helena asked, coming into the room, followed by Liam, who was holding Luke, Nick walked in shortly after, Olivia in his arms, he came and sat next to me, as Liam sat on the arm chair with his grandson resting against his chest, sleeping.

"They're having sex, mother" Quinn said, looking away from the television for a short second, to look at Helena, then his gaze returned to the television.

"Not for long" she replied, turning around,

"Helena, leave them be" Liam said

"Liam, the girl could possibly already be pregnant"

"And she could possibly not be" Liam replied "Leave them, after everything she's been through, she needs Duncan, he makes here happy, I can see it"

"Anyone could make her happy if they sleep with her" Quinn cut in, only to wince as Hunter hit him on the back of the head.

"Not what he meant Quinn" she said, he grinned, pulling her close, whispering something in her ear, she blushed, slapping him across the back of the head, I laughed, and leaned against Nick, as he handed Olivia over to his mother.

"Looks like I might be a grandmother again sooner than later" she joked, sitting next to Liam, I laughed,

"At least it's not Solange" I said, causing Solange to blush and flick me a look, I smiled at her, and Kieran laughed,

"Not yet Lucy, maybe in a few years" he said, Solange blushed and hid her face in his side, causing all of us to laugh.

_**SERINA'S P.O.V**_

I closed the blinds in my room, as the sun was starting to rise, a thin sheet wrapped around my bare body, I turned to see Duncan staring at me from his position on my bed, I smiled, and walked over to the bed, before crawling back into it and snuggling up to him.

"You're so cute" he whispered, kissing the top of my head, I blushed and hid my face in his chest, causing him to chuckle, "Don't be embarrassed, it makes you more cuter" I giggled, and leaned up and kissed him.

He returned it, gently, before pulling away, I watched as his eyes closed, and he fell asleep, I smiled, running my fingers across his lips, knowing he wouldn't wake up, cause the sun was up now, I smiled, before snuggling closer and falling asleep on his chest.

**Ok so a lot of you asked for another chapter, so here it is, I might do another chapter or two, then a sequel we'll see, please leave a review and tell what you think **


End file.
